A Matter of Time
by Andra Marie Mueller
Summary: A visitor from the future must stop an assasin to preserve the timeline.


"A Matter Of Time"  
  
by Andra Marie Mueller  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount is the legal owner of the characters of 'Star Trek: Voyager'. I just borrow them for my own nefarious purposes and to give them real lives.  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
On the bridge of the Starship Voyager, Commander Chakotay sat in the command chair, silently reviewing a personnel report as the crew went about their business. Feeling a little restless, Chakotay was about to turn the Bridge over to Tuvok and take a brief stroll when Tom Paris broke the silence. "Commander, I'm detecting an odd energy reading from within the ship," he announced. "What kind of energy reading?" Chakotay prompted. Paris checked his panel. "It seems to be a temporal fluctuation," he said, "and its source appears to be the Bridge." Chakotay immediately got to his feet. "Captain Janeway to the bridge." Janeway emerged from her Ready Room and strode over to Chakotay. "What's going on, Commander?" she inquired. "Mister Paris has detected a temporal fluctuation on the bridge," Chakotay told her. "What's causing it?" Janeway asked. "Working on it, Captain," Paris answered. At that moment, the ship's intercom beeped, and B'Elanna's voice floated out of the air. "Torres to the Bridge." "Janeway here. Go ahead, Lieutenant." "Captain, we're picking up some odd energy readings from the Bridge...." "A temporal fluctuation," Janeway interrupted. "Yes, I know. Any idea where it's coming from?" "Not yet," B'Elanna answered. "I'll try to get a fix on it from down here. Engineering out." Janeway crossed over to stand behind Paris. "Report, Mister Paris." "There's nothing to report, Captain. I can't determine the source of the distortion; it's just there." Any response from Janeway was prevented by the appearance--literally out of thin air--of an attractive young woman who was dressed in a Starfleet uniform with four pips on the collar identifying her as a captain. "Who the hell are you?" Chakotay demanded. The young woman glanced at him, and an unmistakable flash of recognition passed across her features as she broke into a faint smile. "Your daughter," she murmured, then promptly passed out.  
  
U.S.S. Voyager Thirty Years Later  
  
On board the starship Voyager, captain Teryn Chakotay was sequestered in Sickbay, keeping a silent vigil at her parents' bedsides as she awaited her brothers' arrival. Janeway and Chakotay had been critically injured the previous day in a freak shuttlecraft accident, and the Doctor had cautioned that even if they should survive, they would be left with irreparable brain damage. The swoosh of opening doors signaled the arrival of another person, and Teryn glanced over her shoulder to see her first officer approaching. "Captain," he greeted formally. "How are your parents?" "The same, unfortunately," Teryn responded. "The Doctor says they're not in any pain, though. I suppose I should take some comfort in that." "Indeed you should," the commander stated. "I have learned over the years that Humans seem to ease their own suffering with the knowledge that sick or injured loved ones are free of pain." Teryn managed a small smile. "If I didn't know better, Tuvok, I might think there was some compassion in your voice." The Vulcan fixed the young captain with an even look. "While I am not normally prone to emotional displays, Captain, given my history with your parents, I am truly sorry for the grief Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay's loss will cause you and your brothers." Teryn's smile widened, and her midnight blue eyes--identical to her mother's--sparkled with unshed tears. "Tuvok, I do believe that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," she replied softly. "Thank you." Tuvok was saved from having to respond by the arrival of Voyager's Chief Engineer and Teryn's younger brother, Dorvan. Although the resemblance between the two was obvious, Dorvan and his twin, Barrett, were the image of their mother, whereas Teryn favored Chakotay, her eyes the only physical evidence she was her mother's daughter. "Tuvok," Dorvan greeted. "Shouldn't you be baby-sitting the Bridge?" "I assure you that Lieutenant Lassen is quite capable of monitoring the Bridge in my absence," Tuvok replied. "I merely came to Sickbay to express my condolences to Captain Chakotay." "Considering our parents aren't dead yet, that seems a bit premature," Dorvan retorted. "Then again, you and Dad aren't exactly bosom buddies." "If you are implying that I will be pleased by your father's death, you are wrong," Tuvok returned. "While Commander Chakotay and I had our differences during our years of service together, his devotion to his family and his duty was admirable, and I considered him a friend." "Really?" Dorvan prompted sarcastically. "Is that why you masqueraded as a Maquis all those years ago and handed him over to Starfleet?" Teryn answered before Tuvok did, shooting her brother an angry glare. "One more word out of you, Lieutenant, and I'll throw you in the brig for insubordination," she snapped. "This is not the time and place to rehash a thirty-five year old argument. For the record, however, if Tuvok had not 'handed him over to Starfleet' he wouldn't have met Mom, and you, Barrett and I wouldn't exist." Knowing she was right, Dorvan let the argument drop, and Tuvok chose that moment to take his leave, exiting Sickbay just as Barrett Chakotay entered and crossed over to join his siblings. Acknowledging Dorvan with a glance, Barrett addressed his sister. "How's Dad?" "Holding his own. The Doctor says it's amazing he's held on this long." Barrett smiled. "A stubborn warrior even to the end," he remarked. "What about Mom?" "The same." "Why don't you go back to your quarters and try to get some sleep? Dorvan and I can stay here for awhile." Teryn sighed, and lifted her hand to rub her forehead, a gesture she had unconsciously picked up from Janeway. "I could use a few hours sleep," she conceded. "Call me if there's any change?" "Promise." Casting a final pained glance at her parents, Teryn exited Sickbay.  
  
*****  
  
Two days later, Janeway and Chakotay's conditions remained unchanged. Teryn and the twins were maintaining a constant vigil, taking turns in Sickbay between duty shifts and attempts at sleep. Early that afternoon, Teryn was in her Ready Room reviewing personnel reports with Tuvok when her combadge beeped. "Lieutenant Chakotay to Captain Chakotay," came Dorvan's voice. "Go ahead, Dorvan." Captain, I'm in the shuttlebay, and I think you and Commander Tuvok should come down here right away." "Is there a problem, Lieutenant?" Teryn prompted. "In a word, yes."  
  
*****  
  
A few minutes later Teryn strolled into the shuttlebay with Tuvok close at her heels. Dorvan stood in the middle of the bay, next to what remained of their parents' shuttlecraft. As additional Engineering personnel scurried in and out of the craft, Dorvan crossed the room to meet Teryn. "I've figured out what caused the shuttlecraft's engines to explode the way they did," he announced. "I thought it was a power fluctuation in the warp drive," Teryn replied. Dorvan shook his head. "It was an almost undetectable miniature explosive which was triggered when the warp engines were activated," he explained. "The resulting fire caused the engines to overheat and spontaneously combust." "So what you are telling us," Tuvok interjected, "is that someone deliberately sabotaged the shuttlecraft in order to cause the explosion."  
  
Dorvan opened his mouth to respond, most likely sarcastically, but at his sister's warning look simply said, "Yes." "Why would anyone wish to harm your parents?" Tuvok wondered aloud. "I'm more interested in who than why," Teryn countered. "What kind of explosive was it?" "The initial analysis indicates it's Trezarian." Teryn's eyes widened in surprise. "Trezarian?" she echoed. "Are you sure?" Dorvan nodded. "Positive. And, this was the same shuttle that you used for transportation during your visit." "Meaning I was the one who was supposed to die in the explosion," Teryn deduced. "It still doesn't tell us who planted the explosive, or why." "I believe there is only way to obtain the answers to those questions," Tuvok replied. "That being?" Teryn prompted. "We must return to Trezar." Teryn considered the idea for a moment before responding. "I think you're right," she agreed, and tapped her combadge. "Chakotay to the Bridge." "Lassen here," came the instant reply. "Lieutenant, set a return course to Trezar, Warp Six." "Aye, Captain."  
  
*****  
  
Two days later, Voyager settled into orbit around Trezar. Rising from her chair, Teryn strolled to the center of the Bridge. "Lieutenant Lassen, open a hailing frequency." "Hailing frequencies open, Captain." "This is Captain Teryn Chakotay calling Praedor Mikel Kristos. Please respond." There was a brief pause before Lassen announced, "They're answering our hail, Captain." Teryn stole a quick glance at Tuvok. "Keep your eyes and ears open, Commander," she requested. "This should be interesting." The Vulcan gave a curt nod in response, and Teryn returned her attention to the viewscreen. "On screen, Lieutenant." The Praedor's image appeared on the screen. An attractive humanoid in his late forties, he reminded Teryn faintly of her father. "Captain Chakotay," Kristos greeted, his voice laced with a Greek-like accent. "I am relieved to see you are unharmed." Teryn's surprise was evident. "I assume from that remark that you're aware of the attempt on my life?" "Not specifically, no. But when we learned Jaros had disappeared, I assumed he had gone after you," Kristos clarified. "Jaros...I should have known," Teryn mumbled to herself, then addressed Kristos. "I'm afraid your suspicions were correct, Praedor. Jaros managed to sabotage my shuttlecraft while I was planetside, and the resulting explosion nearly killed my parents." "I am truly sorry, Captain," Kristos responded. "On behalf of all of my people, please accept our deepest apologies." "Thank you, Sire." "Have you come to return Jaros to us for punishment?" Kristos questioned.  
  
Teryn quirked an eyebrow curiously. "He's not on Trezar?" "Jaros disappeared shortly after your ship left orbit, Captain," Kristos told her. "He has been missing for close to a week." The captain closed her eyes in silent frustration, then opened them a moment later as a sudden thought flashed through her head, and she addressed it to Kristos. "Praedor, is it possible that Jaros managed to access the Portal again and escape into another time frame?" "Yes, I suppose it is possible," Kristos conceded. "If you can excuse me for a few moments, I will contact the guards at the Portal and find out if they have seen him." "That would be greatly appreciated." The transmission ended, and Teryn turned to face Tuvok. "Commander?" "It is a logical assumption that Jaros used the Portal as a means of escape," the Vulcan allowed. "Yet it presents the question of where, or more accurately when, he would go to." "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again," Teryn stated. "Care to translate that into Standard, Captain?" The prompt came from Lieutenant Commander Kelly Connelly, and the captain afforded her a brief glance. "It's an old Earth expression, Commander, meant as encouragement to make a second attempt at a course of action when the first one doesn't work." "Well said, Captain," Tuvok commended. "Thank you." "Captain, Praedor Kristos is hailing us," Lassen interjected. "Put him on." The viewscreen flicked on, revealing a somber Kristos. "I am afraid I have bad news, Captain. I spoke with the guards at the Portal, and Jaros did indeed return there after he failed to kill you. He arrived there last night and murdered two of the guards, then watched the Portal for a moment before jumping into it. I am sorry to say that the remaining guard was unable to determine Jaros' destination." "I think I can," Teryn returned. "Stand by a moment, Praedor." Teryn gestured for Lassen to cut the transmission, then returned her attention to Tuvok. "How much would you care to wager that our friend Jaros has gone back in time to finish what he started?" "As I am not a gambler, I will assume that your question is rhetorical," Tuvok responded. "As for your theory that he has gone backwards in time, I fail to see the logic in such a decision. The odds are overwhelmingly against him having enough control over the Portal's time flow to return a mere five days to once again attempt to kill you." "He didn't go back five days, Tuvok; he went back thirty years," Teryn said emphatically. "He's gone back in time to kill my parents." "For what purpose?" "What better way to keep me from interfering with his plans than to prevent my entire existence?" "Assuming for the moment that was indeed his intention, the fact that you are still here would indicate he was again unsuccessful," Tuvok suggested. "Not necessarily," Teryn countered. "The Trezarians have individual cloaking devices, remember? As long Jaros has his, he can walk around the ship undetected indefinitely, biding his time until an opportunity arises to kill my mother or father." "Yet once he completed his task, he would be stranded in the past, thereby defeating his original purpose," Tuvok pointed out. "I don't think so. If he went to so much trouble to return to the past to change his future, he must have had a way to get back to claim it." "The Praedor's hailing us again, Captain," Lassen announced. "He says it's urgent, and he wants to speak with you privately." "Put it through to my Ready Room." Teryn strode across the Bridge and disappeared into her Ready Room, then summoned Tuvok inside several minutes later. Once they were alone, Teryn got directly to the point. "What I'm going to tell you is not to be heard outside of this room," she stated firmly. "Is that clear?" "Of course, Captain." "Kristos told me that Jaros has stolen a Temporal Transporter. It's essentially an individual portable transporter that transports its carrier through time. Apparently the Trezarians have developed a half dozen to experiment with in an effort to harness the Portal's power. He's agreed to loan me one so I can go after Jaros." As always, the Vulcan's face was devoid of expression, giving Teryn no clue to his thoughts. When he remained silent for several moments, Teryn stifled a frustrated groan. "I would appreciate a response before I'm as old as you are, Commander," she requested curtly. "With all due respect, Captain," Tuvok began, "your plan is highly illogical and extremely dangerous, not to mention foolhardy and reckless. By interfering with the timestream, you are not only violating the Prime Directive, but are also jeopardizing your existence and that of your brothers." Teryn smiled, obviously amused by what amounted to a scathing lecture from her First Officer. "Gee, Tuvok, I didn't know you cared," she taunted, then grew serious. "I'm well aware of the possible ramifications of my actions, Commander, but under the circumstances I have no choice. My personal motivations notwithstanding, I can't allow a man like Jaros to gain control of the Portal. And before you launch into one of your speeches about the necessity of the ship's captain placing herself in danger, I already addressed that issue with Kristos, but he was very adamant about only giving the Transporter to another leader, such as a starship , because it's the only one left." Tuvok considered the captain's revelation for a moment before responding. "Given my past experience with your parents, and yourself, I have no choice but to trust you." "Thank you. I promise not to let you down." "And in the unfortunate event that you do not return, I give you my word to see your crew safely home to the Alpha Quadrant," Tuvok responded. "I know you will," came Teryn's reply.  
  
*****  
  
Following a tearful farewell with Dorvan and Barrett, Teryn transported down to Trezar, materializing directly in Praedor Kristos' office. "Praedor," she greeted, ignoring the vertigo that always resulted from her trips in the transporter. "Captain. Are you certain you want to do this? As I told you earlier, these transporters are still in the experimental stages. There is no guarantee that you'll reach the past or return to the present successfully." "I have no choice, Sire. If I don't stop Jaros, my family will cease to exist, and he'll succeed in killing you. Once he has control over Trezar and the Portal's technology, he'll be impossible to contain." Not knowing what else to say, Kristos did not respond, but instead handed a small instrument resembling a tricorder to Teryn, and gave her some brief operating instructions. "It's been preprogrammed with the appropriate time frame, Captain. All you need to do is press the activator." Teryn flashed him a small smile. "I'll be back in a flash, Praedor," she assured him, then pressed the button. The familiar sensation of a transporter went through her, albeit stronger, and she was overcome with another wave of vertigo. Closing her eyes in an effort to avoid being ill, Teryn began counting backwards from one hundred to keep her mind off her nausea. She had barely reached ninety when she felt herself rematerializing, and opened to her eyes to the familiar sight of Voyager's bridge. Almost simultaneously, she got a glimpse of her mother's astonished expression just as an endearingly familiar voice demanded, "Who the hell are you?" Turning herself around, Teryn saw her father standing a few feet away, and managed to murmur, "Your daughter", before passing out.  
  
U.S.S. Voyager Present Time  
  
Janeway and Chakotay arrived in Sickbay to check on their mysterious visitor. A pair of security officers stood watch next to the doors, and the "visiting" captain was seated on the edge of a biobed while the Doctor conducted his scans. Spotting the captain and commander coming towards him, the Doctor walked over to greet them. "Captain, Commander." "How's the patient?" Janeway prompted. "Fine, thanks to me," the Doctor declared. "Her little trip through the temporal distortion triggered an episode of vertigo, which is why she passed out. She has a slight headache, but otherwise she's in perfect health, and is free to go." The Doctor handed Janeway the object he had been holding, which resembled a slimmer version of a standard tricorder. "She was clutching this when she was brought in. Perhaps Lieutenant Torres can take a peek at it and tell you what it is." "Was she able to tell you who she is or where she's from?" Chakotay asked, recalling her remark on the Bridge. "Her name is Teryn Chakotay, Commander, and she claims to be your daughter." "Assuming for the moment that's true, how is that possible? She's at least twenty-six or twenty-seven; I'm not old enough to have a child that age." "Actually, she's twenty-eight," the Doctor corrected, "and possible or not, she is your daughter. DNA doesn't lie." The Doctor wandered away to return to his work, and Janeway glanced at Chakotay, who had focused his attention on Teryn. The captain watched him watch her for a moment before breaking the silence. "A penny for your thoughts," she prompted softly. Chakotay shifted his attention to Janeway, and gave her a faint smile. "My mother used to suffer from vertigo," he said simply. Janeway returned his smile and placed a hand on his arm. "Come on, Commander; let's go meet your daughter." The duo made their way towards Teryn, and Janeway covered her surprise at the younger captain's appearance. At close range, Teryn was the image of Chakotay, with the exception of her dark blue eyes. I know those eyes, Chakotay thought to himself. "How are you feeling, Captain?" Janeway inquired. "Aside from a headache that would fell an elephant, never better," Teryn quipped. "I apologize for materializing out of nowhere in the middle of the Bridge." "No harm done," Janeway assured her. "I think Tuvok actually looked surprised," Teryn remarked. "You know Tuvok?" Janeway prompted. "He's my First Officer," Teryn revealed, "or rather he will be." "Then you're from the future," Janeway surmised. Teryn nodded. "Thirty years, give or take a couple of months." "Why are you here?" Chakotay asked suddenly. "That's a question I'd rather answer someplace a little less public," Teryn requested, gesturing at the Doctor, then the guards. "All right," Janeway allowed. "We'll continue this conversation in my Ready Room." Teryn slid off the biobed, and followed Janeway and Chakotay out of the room.  
  
****  
  
Shortly thereafter, the trio was sequestered in the Ready Room, with Janeway and Chakotay standing in front of Janeway's desk facing the door, and Teryn facing them. The latter had gone directly to the Ready Room from Sickbay, making it clear she was more than familiar with the ship's layout, which prompted an anticipated question from Janeway. "I'm curious, Captain; what ship are you in command of in your time?" "This one," Teryn answered honestly, and at Janeway's surprised expression added, "You relinquished command of Voyager to Tuvok on your sixtieth birthday, and he relinquished it to me ten years later." Noting that her First Officer's name was conspicuously absent from the chain of command Teryn described, Janeway asked, "What about Commander Chakotay?" Teryn smiled. "Dad...Commander Chakotay...opted to forgo the captaincy in order to spend more time with me and the twins." "Twins?" Chakotay echoed. "I have twin brothers," Teryn revealed, "Dorvan and Barrett. They're three years my junior, and bear as strong a resemblance to our mother as I do to you." Teryn's remark prompted Chakotay to ask the next obvious question. "Who's your mother?" Teryn's smile widened. "Sorry, Dad. That's for me to know and you to find out." Janeway permitted herself a small smile at Teryn's form of address before repeating the question Chakotay had asked the younger captain in Sickbay. "What are you doing here, Captain?" Teryn let out a sigh. "In my timeline, I uncovered an assassination plot among the monarchy of a planet called Trezar, which prevented the assassin, a man named Jaros, from becoming the planet's supreme ruler. Jaros had been forewarned about my discovery, though, and attempted to kill me before I could reveal his plan. When that failed, he decided to come back in time to kill one or both of my parents to prevent me from being born. I'm here to stop him." "How did this Jaros fellow know ahead of time that you would uncover his plan?" Janeway queried. "Trezar has a device identical to the one in the Alpha Quadrant known as 'The Guardian of Forever'," Teryn revealed. "It's kept heavily guarded for obvious reasons, but Jaros bribed one of the guards into allowing him access long enough to look into his future. When it revealed I would uncover his plot, he amended his plans to include my death." "So you took it upon yourself to come back through time to stop him," Janeway finished. "Starfleet has very strict rules about interfering with the timeline, Captain, not to mention violating the Prime Directive by changing Trezar's history simply to save yourself." "This isn't about saving myself, Captain," Teryn countered. "If Jaros succeeds in gaining control of Trezar, he succeeds in gaining control of the Portal, leaving the past, present and future of the entire galaxy in his hands. I won't let that happen." Janeway let out a heavy sigh, taking a moment to absorb what Teryn had told her before responding. "How does Jaros plan to get aboard Voyager and kill Chakotay or your mother without being detected?" Teryn gestured at the object Janeway was holding. "That instrument you're holding is a Temporal Transporter. It acts as a portable individual transporter, but is used to travel through time, and it has a built-in cloaking device formatted from a standard Trezarian individual cloaking device. Once it's activated, the person who has the Transporter is rendered virtually invisible." Janeway exchanged a skeptical look with Chakotay, who merely shrugged. "It couldn't hurt to try," he said. "Press the small black button underneath the handle," Teryn instructed. Janeway did so, and instantly disappeared, then reappeared a moment later, her eyes wide with wonder. "You look like a child who's been let loose in a candy store," Chakotay observed. "I take it you're impressed?" "To say the least," Janeway acknowledged. "If Jaros has cloaked himself, how can we detect him?" "According to Praedor Kristos, a low-grade tachyon pulse will disrupt the cloak. Once he's visible, he can be tracked." "What kind of weapons is he armed with?" Chakotay asked. "I don't know for certain, but he does have a fondness for miniature explosives. Most likely he'll plant one in an area of the ship that he thinks you or Mom frequent." "With the exception of crew quarters, there are very few places on this ship I don't frequent," Chakotay returned. "It would stand to reason that Jaros would plant the explosive somewhere that he feels both of your parents spend time," Janeway theorized. "If we knew who your mother is it could greatly narrow the search parameters and help us find Jaros that much quicker." Teryn sighed. "Captain, I can't reveal my mother's identity without further risk to my family's future. My parents' relationship has to be allowed to develop on its own, or it may not develop at all, and my brothers and I will cease to exist. The only reason I've admitted to being Chakotay's daughter is because I look exactly like him." Janeway stifled a sigh of her own, and shot a glance at Chakotay. "It would seem you passed along your stubborn streak, as well." Chakotay shrugged in silent apology, and Janeway returned her attention to Teryn. "Very well, Captain, I'll respect your wishes. I'll have B'Elanna modify a group of phasers to emit the tachyon pulses required to uncloak Jaros. In the meantime, why don't you and Commander Chakotay take a stroll around the ship to get acquainted...or reacquainted, as the case may be. I'll contact you when the phasers are ready." Teryn smiled, the gesture emphasizing her resemblance to Chakotay. "Thank you, Captain." Bidding Janeway farewell, Teryn and Chakotay exited the Ready Room, and the captain tapped her combadge. "Janeway to Lieutenant Torres." "Yes, Captain?" "B'Elanna, I need you and Seven to modify about half a dozen phasers to emit a low-grade tachyon pulse strong enough to disrupt a cloak without causing serious harm." "Of course, Captain. We should have them ready in about twenty minutes." "Keep me posted, Lieutenant."  
  
*****  
  
Shortly thereafter, Teryn and Chakotay were strolling through one of the corridors when they crossed paths with Tom Paris. "Lieutenant," Chakotay greeted. "Shouldn't you be on the Bridge?" "My shift ended ten minutes ago," Paris answered, then turned to Teryn. "Captain, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of a formal introduction. Lieutenant Tom Paris." Teryn extended her hand. "Captain Teryn Chakotay." Paris smiled. "Obviously," he quipped, and they exchanged a handshake. "My condolences on inheriting your father's looks, Captain, although I must say you wear them better than he does." Teryn chuckled. "Thank you, I think." "Tom, why don't you go do something useful, like blow yourself out a photon torpedo tube?" Chakotay suggested sarcastically. "Wishful thinking is good for the soul, Commander," Paris returned. "Keep it up." The lieutenant said good-bye to Teryn and continued on his way. Once he was gone, Teryn flashed her father a small smile. "If it's any consolation, he does mellow with age." "I'll keep that in mind," Chakotay responded. "You mentioned earlier that you have twin brothers. What are they like?" "Dorvan is a lot like you, or at least the way you were before meeting Mom," Teryn clarified. "He's got a quick temper, and a very suspicious nature, but he's also loyal and highly intelligent. Barrett is more like Mom; strong and confident, and very protective of the people he cares about." "What about you?" Teryn flushed. "Tuvok once described me as having a Starfleet mind and a Maquis soul," she confessed. "I'm hoping it was a compliment." "Between the three of you, your mother and I must have had our hands full," Chakotay remarked. "Most definitely," Teryn agreed, then grew serious. "Whatever happens with Jaros, I want you to know that I am proud to be your daughter, as the twins are to be your sons. You and Mom are exceptional parents, and we love you very much." Chakotay flashed her a warm smile. "Thank you," he said simply. "I'll be sure to tell Kathryn you said so." Teryn's eyes widened in astonishment. "You know?" Chakotay's smile widened. "I've looked into Kathryn's eyes too many times not to recognize them staring back at me," he confirmed softly. "At first I thought it was just wishful thinking on my part, but given your adamancy about not revealing your mother's identity, it began to make sense." Teryn shook her head. "I've never been able to keep secrets from you before, so I should have known better than to try to now," she grumbled. "Are you going to tell her?" "I won't volunteer the information, but if she figures it out on her own, I won't lie to her." "You never have." The conversation was interrupted by the chirp of the commander's combadge. "Chakotay here." "The phasers are ready, Commander," Janeway's voice announced. "I'd like you and your daughter to join me in Engineering." "On our way, Captain."  
  
*****  
  
Arriving in Engineering, Teryn and Chakotay found Janeway already there, standing next to the computer with Tuvok, B'Elanna and Seven, as well as a pair of security guards. B'Elanna was the first to notice them, and let out a low whistle. "Well, it looks like Tom wasn't exaggerating after all," she muttered. "The resemblance between you two really is amazing." "Except I haven't got a tattoo or those charming laugh lines around the eyes," Teryn countered. "If you didn't outrank me, I'd turn you over my knee for that," Chakotay retorted lightly. Then turning to B'Elanna, he asked, "What have we got?"  
  
B'Elanna handed both him and Teryn a modified phaser. "We've altered the energy bands in the phaser to emit a low-grade tachyon pulse when they're fired on the stun setting. It uses twice the power of a normal phaser blast, though, so you only get one burst." "Hopefully that's all we'll need," Teryn replied. "I've had Ensign Kim adjust the sensors to scan for any irregular energy readings," Janeway told them, "which should allow us to detect Jaros. Once we have, we can beam directly to his location and apprehend him." "Need I remind you, Captain," Tuvok interjected, "that Jaros is armed and dangerous? The few seconds it will take us to fully materialize and disperse the tachyon beam will afford him an opportunity to assault us before anyone is able to apprehend him." "Perhaps," Janeway conceded, "but we have a secret weapon on our side." "That being?" the Vulcan prompted. "Captain Chakotay." All eyes turned to Teryn, who glanced questioningly at Janeway. "Me?" "Jaros doesn't know you're here, or that you've told us he is," the elder captain clarified. "He won't be expecting us to detect him, and once he realizes we have, it will be too late." "There is a certain logic in that reasoning, Captain," Tuvok conceded. "Why don't you just say it's a good idea," Teryn suggested. Tuvok quirked an eyebrow, his only reaction to Teryn's comment, and after a moment said simply, "It is a good idea." Janeway exchanged an amused glance with Chakotay as she tapped her combadge. "Janeway to Ensign Kim." "Ready when you are, Captain," came the instant response. "Start your scans, Harry." "Yes, Captain." At Ops, Harry Kim ran his fingers across the controls to initiate the scan, then carefully watched his panel for whatever it picked up. After a few moments, a light in the far corner of his control board began to blink, and the Ensign addressed Janeway. "I think I've got something, Captain. Sensors have detected a very slight thermal fluctuation in the corridor outside the Mess Hall." "Can you be more specific, Mister Kim?" Janeway pressed. "I'll try," Harry said, then a moment later added, "It appears to be a life form of some sort, but the temperature readings I'm getting are too high for it to be Human." "A Trezarian's average body temperature is nearly one and a half times that of a Human," Teryn supplied. "Transport us to the source of that signal, Ensign, and keep this channel open." The group materialized in the corridor outside the Mess Hall, just as the doors opened to admit an invisible entity. "Guess who's coming to dinner," Teryn quipped under her breath. Janeway withdrew her modified phaser as she turned to face the others. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's go greet our guest." The rest of the group withdrew their phasers, and headed into the Mess Hall with Janeway in the lead. Their entrance drew curious glances from the room's occupants, which turned to surprised stares upon spotting Teryn next to Chakotay. "I want this room cleared!" Janeway ordered with a shout. Quickly scrambling to their feet, the crewmen made themselves scarce just as Janeway's group fired the modified phaser beam/tachyon pulses through the room. Less than thirty seconds later, a tall, black-haired Humanoid materialized next to the windows, clutching a small metal object which the others assumed to be an explosive. Letting out what was most likely a Trezarian curse, he glanced across the room and shot Teryn an angry glare. "You!" he exclaimed. "Hello, Jaros," Teryn greeted evenly. "Long time no see." "You should have left well enough alone, Captain," Jaros admonished. "If you had died in the explosion, none of this would have been necessary." "I won't allow you to gain control of the Portal, Jaros; too many timelines on too many worlds will be jeopardized." "Spare me your Human code of ethics, Captain!" Jaros snapped. "The only thing I care about is eliminating you, and returning to my time to claim the Portal for myself. Once I have, I will be the most powerful being in the galaxy." As if to speak of the devil, there was a sudden flash of light, and Q appeared in the middle of the Mess Hall. "You rang?" he prompted of Jaros. "What puddle of sludge did you crawl out of?" Jaros demanded. "The same one you did, as I recall," Q retorted. "I'm surprised you have the audacity to come here," Jaros replied. "After everything we've been through, I would think you had learned to stay out of my way." "Was that a threat, Jaros?" Q prompted. "What if it were?" Jaros returned. "Short of killing me, which would get you thrown out of the Continuum, there's nothing you can do to stop me this time." "I don't think we should get into this in front of my friends," Q responded. "As if you have any," Teryn muttered under her breath. The comment caused Q to notice the young captain, and he smiled broadly. "Well, Teryn, what an unexpected pleasure," he declared. "Aren't you here about thirty years too early?" "Long story." "I'd love to hear it." "Q, this is not a good time," Janeway interjected tersely. "It's nice to see you too, Kathy," Q responded dryly. Taking advantage of the distraction caused by Q, Jaros activated the explosive, and tossed it at Chakotay, who reflexively caught it. Teryn, realizing what Jaros had done, and called out a warning. "Dad, drop it!" The sudden shout startled the commander into releasing the explosive, but it detonated just before hitting the floor. The force of the explosion sent Chakotay flying across the room, where he crashed into the wall before crumpling unconscious to the floor. Tuvok and the guards immediately moved to protect Janeway as Jaros withdrew a knife from his boot and lunged at Teryn. With her attention on her father, Teryn did not see or hear his approach. Jaros plunged the entire blade through her shoulder. Letting out a howl of pain, Teryn grasped the knife and pulled it out of her shoulder, then spun around and drove it into Jaros' abdomen, slicing through his entire midsection. "You should have left well enough alone, Jaros," Teryn taunted through gritted teeth, then promptly passed out and sank to the floor  
  
*****  
  
Some time later, a grim Janeway was in Sickbay, watching from a distance as Teryn kept vigil at her father's side. Jaros' attack on Teryn had severed all the arteries and muscles in her left shoulder, but the Doctor had managed to repair the damage, and informed her she would be as good as new within a week or so. Jaros himself had died almost immediately, the damage done by Teryn's defensive attack having been too great for even the EMH's considerable skills to mend. As for Chakotay, the First Officer had suffered second and third degree burns on his face and hands from the explosion, which had required minimal tending to restore. Unfortunately, the force of his collision with the wall had left him with a severe concussion and a skull fracture, as well as massive internal injuries from the explosive's concussion wave. Although the Doctor had managed to effectively treat the commander's physical injuries, the trauma to his system resulting from them did not bode well for his survival. 'I am sorry, Captain, but there is nothing more I can do for him medically," the Doctor had said. "The Human body can only take so much before it finally gives up." Following that brief conversation, Janeway had insisted Teryn be awakened, despite protests from the EMH. The Doctor had wanted Teryn to remain asleep for several more hours, but the captain had countered his objections with a simple request. "She's Chakotay's daughter, Doctor. I'd like her to be by his side if he dies." Janeway's concern for Teryn had prevented the elder captain from dwelling on the implications Chakotay's loss would have for her, but as his condition remained unchanged, she was forced to accept the reality of his impending death. I always took it for granted that he would be here when I needed him, she thought to herself. It never occurred to me that I might have to learn to live without him. Pushing the painful thought out of her mind, Janeway made her way over to Chakotay's biobed, where Teryn sat silently clutching her father's hand in hers as tears silently streamed down her face. Careful not to disturb Chakotay, Janeway retrieved a chair from the outer office and positioned herself on the opposite side of the biobed, facing Teryn. "Hello, Teryn," she greeted quietly. "How are you holding up?" "Not very well," came Teryn's frank response. "Jaros mentioned something about an explosion," Janeway recalled. Teryn gave a curt nod. "In my timeline, he originally tried to kill me by sabotaging a shuttlecraft. It nearly killed my parents instead." "I'm sorry," Janeway responded automatically. "So am I." Janeway glanced at Chakotay, and after a moment posed a question to Teryn. "Are they happy?" "My parents?" Teryn prompted, and at Janeway's nod, asked, "Is it important for you to know that?" "Yes." Teryn accepted Janeway's response at face value. "I think blissful would be a more accurate description," she stated. "By their own admission, my parents were 'everything they never knew they always wanted', but they loved one another with a passion I've never seen." Janeway again glanced at Chakotay, ignoring the stab of jealousy Teryn's revelation produced. "He looks so peaceful," she remarked. Teryn smiled through her tears. "Dad once told me that he didn't even know the meaning of that word until he met you." Janeway shot her a surprised glance, and Teryn's smile widened ever so slightly. "I know about the 'legend' he created while you two were on New Earth," she revealed. "In my time it's become our family legacy." It took a moment for Teryn's comment to register, and when it did, Janeway's surprise turned to astonishment, then to wonder. "I'm your mother," she said in sudden understanding. "You would have been," Teryn amended. "Does Chakotay know?" "He knows." Janeway fell silent for a moment, then asked, "Why are you telling me this? A few hours ago you were adamant about not revealing your mother's identity." "Under the circumstances, it doesn't seem to matter anymore," Teryn answered pointedly. "Once Dad dies, I'll cease to exist, and this discussion becomes a moot point. I just thought it important that you know." Identical midnight blue eyes met and held as Janeway considered her daughter in silence for a moment before simply saying, "Thank you." Their conversation was interrupted by the return of Q, who, as always, materialized without warning. The Entity had disappeared after witnessing the scuffle in the Mess Hall, but his insatiable curiosity had prompted him to return to discover the reason for Jaros' and Teryn's presence on the starship. "Captains," he greeted formally. "Typical," Teryn snorted. "You show up uninvited only long enough to cause trouble, then disappear again to avoid dealing with the mess you've made." "I wasn't trying to cause trouble, Teryn," Q countered softly. "I was trying to prevent it." Teryn ignored him and instead sent Janeway a pleading look, a silent request that she deal with Q. Rising to her feet, Janeway made her way around the biobed and grasped Q's arm, then steered him a few feet away. "Q, I don't know why you're here, but no one is up to dealing with you right now," she said bluntly. "Contrary to popular opinion, Kathy, I don't always come here to cause trouble," Q protested, ignoring Janeway's disbelieving look. "I was simply curious as to why your charming young counterpart is on this ship thirty years before her time." Hoping it would result in his departure, Janeway gave Q a brief summary of the day's events. Once she had finished, she waited in silence for his response. "Well, at least Jaros got what he deserved," Q remarked at last, then glanced into the other room. "How's Teryn?" Janeway followed his gaze. "About as well as can be expected. In her place, I don't know if I would be as composed." Q smiled. "She comes from good stock," he replied meaningfully. Janeway returned her attention to Q. "What are you doing here, Q?" "I'm here to repay a debt, Kathy," Q told her. "To you." The captain frowned. "I don't understand." "Once upon a time you and your crew prevented the Q Continuum from engaging in full-scale war, and you personally saved my life. It's time for me to return the favor." "How?" Q inclined his head towards Chakotay. "By saving him." The Entity paused a moment to await Janeway's response, but when none came, he continued. "Whatever my personal opinion is of Chakotay, I've seen enough of him in action to know that his loyalty to you--personally and professionally--is unmatched. I also happen to know the remarkable trio of children that the two of you have produced thirty years into the future, and Chakotay's death would eliminate their existence. Given how much my son means to me, somehow that doesn't seem right." "Forgive me for sounding ungrateful, but I fail to see why Chakotay's fate matters to you," Janeway replied evenly. "Because it matters to you," Q returned. On that note, Q vanished in a flash of light, and a moment later the computer monitoring Chakotay began to beep. Both Janeway and the Doctor immediately went over to check the readings, and the latter frowned in puzzlement. "What's going on?" Teryn asked. The Doctor ignored Teryn's question and grabbed his tricorder, then quickly scanned Chakotay. "Doc, what's going on?" Teryn repeated. Shutting off the tricorder, the EMH turned to face her. "I'm not quite sure how it's possible, Captain, but it would seem your father is now out of danger," he announced. "According to these readings, his system has recovered from the shock resulting from his injuries, and his brain functions have returned to normal." "Are you certain?" Janeway pressed. "Most definitely. I'll need to keep him here for day or so to monitor him, and he'll be out of commission for another two to three weeks, but he will eventually make a complete recovery." Teryn broke into a delighted grin and exchanged an exuberant one-armed hug with Janeway.  
  
*****  
  
Two days later, Chakotay had recovered enough to be released from Sickbay, and had just returned to his quarters when the door chime sounded. "Come in." The door opened to admit Janeway and Teryn, and they strolled into his living room. "It's good to see you up and about, Commander," Janeway commented. "How are you feeling?" "I'm holding my own," Chakotay responded, and glanced at Teryn. "What about you?" "I'm fine," Teryn assured him, "although I'm going to have some explaining to do when I return to my Voyager." "Speaking of which," Janeway began, "I think its time you did just that. The longer you stay here, the more it will disrupt your own timeline." "Actually, staying here has a certain appeal," Teryn countered. "When I return to my timeline, you two may be dead. At least in this one you're still alive." Janeway and Chakotay exchanged a pained glance at her comment, then the captain crossed over to stand in front of her. "We appreciate the sentiment, Teryn, but staying here won't undo what Jaros did thirty years in the future. You have to return and deal with your own reality. You have a responsibility to your brothers, and to your crew to return to them." "I know." After exchanging a hug with both her parents, Teryn took a few steps backwards as she withdrew the Temporal Transporter and set it for her time, then flashed her parents a final smile. "Take care of each other." "We will," Janeway assured her. "Take care of yourself." "I always do."  
  
U.S.S. Voyager Thirty Years Later  
  
Teryn activated the Transporter, and as the vertigo seized her, she began her habitual countdown, materializing in the Ready Room of her Voyager before reaching ninety. After taking a moment to orient herself, Teryn checked the date with the computer, relieved to discover she had returned only a day later than she had left. After locking the Transporter in her safe, Teryn left the room and crossed the Bridge to join Tuvok. "Commander," she greeted formally. "Captain. I am glad you have returned successfully." "Thank you, but I get the impression that you already knew I would." "Yes, I did," Tuvok admitted. "Any particular reason you didn't share that with me?" Teryn prompted. "Had I given any indication that I already knew how your trip through time would turn out, you may have altered your plans and disrupted the timeline," Tuvok explained. "I had to allow events to unfold as they should." "Well, that certainly explains why you were so acquiescent about allowing me to use the Transporter," Teryn mused. "How are my parents?" "There has been no significant change in their condition since your departure," Tuvok told her, then glanced at her sling. "Apparently, however, I cannot say the same of you." Teryn ignored his comment. "If you need me, I'll be in Sickbay." Teryn started for the turbolift, but stopped when Tuvok called to her. "Captain...." Teryn turned expectantly. "Yes, Commander?" "May I ask what happened to Jaros?" Teryn managed a small smile. "Let's just say I borrowed a page out of my father's book, and he met justice Maquis style." Without bothering to elaborate, Teryn entered the turbolift.  
  
*****  
  
Some time later, an emotionally exhausted Teryn was still in Sickbay, seated in a chair between her parents. Barrett was also present, asleep in a chair on the opposite side of Chakotay, but Dorvan was in Engineering and the EMH had shut himself off at Teryn's request. The young captain's brief disappearance had been carefully covered by Tuvok and her brothers, so she had no reason to explain her absence, just her mysterious injury. Maybe I'll tell the crew I slipped in the shower, she mused silently. "Isn't this what you Humans fondly refer to as 'dejá-vu'?" a familiar voice prompted. Teryn glanced up at the sound of the voice, and spotted Q standing a few feet away. Too weary to muster up a sarcastic greeting, she simply said, "Hello, Q." "I'm glad to see you returned to your own time in one piece," Q replied. "More or less." Teryn shot him a curious glance. "I wasn't aware it mattered to you." "Oh, but it does, Teryn," Q assured her. "Contrary to your comment prior to your encounter with Jaros on your mother's ship, I consider you and Kathy to be my friends." "I'm flattered," Teryn mumbled. "Was there something specific you wanted? Somehow I doubt you just dropped in to say hello." Q sighed. "It's such a shame you've inherited Kathryn's suspicious nature along with her eyes," he commented. "I was hoping there was something you inherited from your father other than his looks and his stubborn streak. Such as his good judgment of character." "He doesn't trust you either, Q. Now get to the point or get off my ship." "Very well. Thirty years ago I saved your father's life as repayment for your mother saving mine; now I'm here to return...or rather, repeat...the favor for you." "I'm not following you," Teryn replied. "I've never saved your life." "Yes, you have," Q countered softly. "And you've saved my son's." Teryn shook her head. "You've lost me." "Once upon a time, Jaros was a member of the Continuum and my worst enemy," Q revealed. "He was stripped of his powers and turned into a mortal after the other Q learned he was abusing his powers by using the Trezarian Portal to alter different timelines. In each one, he killed Kathryn to prevent her from saving my life, and consequently preventing my son's existence. Yet in this timeline he became a mortal before he could kill me, so he decided to kill Praedor Kristos to get access to the Portal. Your intervention forced him to alter his plans, and he was so intent on eliminating your existence he forgot to eliminate mine." "So by killing Jaros, I kept him from killing you and preventing your son's existence," Teryn finished. "Yes." Teryn lifted her hand to rub her hand across her forehead. "Believe it or not, I think I actually understand all of this." "Of course you do; you're your mother's daughter." Barrett chose that moment to wake up, and started at the sight of Q. "What the...who are you?" "Relax, Barrett," Teryn instructed, and glanced at Q. "He's a friend." "Thank you, Captain." "Thank you." The two exchanged a smile of understanding, then Q vanished in a flash of light, and the computers monitoring Janeway and Chakotay began to beep. The EMH immediately materialized, tricorder in hand, and quickly scanned his patients. After a quick glance at the computers, he turned to Teryn. "I'm either having a holographic delusion, or I'm experiencing a case of dejá-vu," he remarked. "I can't explain it, Captain, but your parents vital signs are stabilizing, and their brain functions are returning to normal. If they continue to improve, they'll both be out of danger within a few hours." "They're going to live?" Barrett prompted. "Yes," the Doctor confirmed, "and from the looks of things, neither of them will have any permanent damage." Barrett and Teryn got to their feet and circled the beds to exchange an exuberant hug, mindful of the captain's injury, then the former headed out of Sickbay to tell Dorvan the news. Once he was gone, the Doctor addressed Teryn. "Care to share your secret, Captain?" he prompted. "Thirty years ago your visit brought your father back from the brink of death, and now you've done it again for both of your parents." "It's no secret, Doc; I just had some help from a friend." "Tell your father that's two he owes me," Q's voice added from nowhere, and Teryn permitted herself a chuckle at the Doctor's astonished expression.  
  
Epilogue: U.S.S. Voyager Present Time  
  
The evening of the one-week anniversary of Teryn's departure, Janeway was in her Ready Room, seated next to the window as she watched the passing stars. The encounter with her future daughter had left her with more questions than answers, especially those regarding her relationship with Chakotay. After everything that's happened, I can hardly continue to deny my feelings for him, she mused. Teryn is living proof of that. The question is, what do I do about it? A chime at the door interrupted her solitude, and the captain bade her visitor enter. The door opened to admit Chakotay, and they exchanged a smile before Janeway returned her attention to the view. Crossing over to sit beside her, Chakotay allowed himself a moment to indulge in the simple pleasure of just watching her before breaking the silence. "A penny for your thoughts," he prompted softly. Janeway smiled. "I was thinking about Teryn," she admitted. "She seemed to be an exceptional young woman." "I feel the same way about her mother," Chakotay responded. Janeway shot him a sideways glance. "As long as we're on the subject, you never did tell me how you managed to pry that particular piece of information out of her." Chakotay smiled. "I didn't have to," he replied, and lifted his hand to ever so lightly caress her cheek. "I recognized your eyes." Janeway returned his smile, and held his gaze for a moment before responding. "You gave me a real scare last week. When I think about how close I came to losing you...." The captain's voice cracked, and she left the thought unfinished as she shifted her gaze back to the stars. Chakotay wordlessly took her hands in his, and Janeway's smile returned as she felt the familiar warmth of his fingers entwined with hers. After staring at their joined hands for several moments, Janeway lifted her eyes to meet Chakotay's. "So where do we go from here?" Janeway asked. "Do we really have to wait thirty years to see if Teryn's future comes to pass?" "No. Assuming we already know how it ends, how it begins is up to us." "Any suggestions?" Chakotay smiled, then leaned over to kiss her. It was a warm, lingering kiss that did not so much end as gently fade away. "How about dinner for two tomorrow night on the Holodeck?" "I'll be there with bells on."  
  
************************************** The End. 


End file.
